Pride and Prejudice
by lcbeastly
Summary: He's got too much pride. He's got too much prejudice. Can one of them concede? AN: It's a little dark and the summary doesn't completely convey what it's about. However, I hope you'll give it a try. Please tell me what you think.


AN: "He's got too much pride. She's got too much prejudice..." I forgot already where I heard this (actually I think it was on The Big Bang Theory) but thanks to that movie/series I finally realized what the book's title was all about. Still loved the book for what it was. I think the quote captures what I want to say in this short story. By the way, I want to give a shout out to one of my idols - aionwatha. Love your work so much that I got the idea for this story. Well here we go.

People passed by left and right scurrying to their destinations. All manner of lights, sounds and smells came from the establishments he passed. Dark clouds finally brought down the rain they've been carrying the whole day. But still, he didn't notice. He didn't care. He just felt numb. There was nothing left but the precious package in his arms.

He used to find the hustle and bustle of the everyday person somewhat amusing. Their struggles give life to the world. Observing the common man's antics made going through the motions of life a little less boring. Being high born, he was accustomed to a caged life despite the limitless possibilities attainable by the family's fortune. Apparently people who have so much can actually do so little. Money was over rated. But it is a necessity and he made it his hobby making more through unorthodox means. He turned to the life of crime, albiet secretly, for the rush it provided. Artifacts, treasures, secrets and other priceless things became his challenges and his trophies.

So when he came across the sole surviving Kuruta, his interest was instantly piqued. There's nothing more exciting than the last of something invaluable with the added challenge of its strong will. Oh, yes. Had he known when he and the rest of his Spiders annihilated the Kuruta tribe that leaving one behind would prove to be his greatest conquest, he would have kept one for himself then and there.  
>Kurapika, he learned was the boy's name, was beautiful beyond compare like all priceless artifacts were. Not only was he pleasing to the eye, he was a challenge unlike any other. Cunning and brilliant, the boy - for a moment - was even able to best him. He, the head of the infamous Spiders, was captured, tortured and ransomed like some common helpless damsel. This creature managed to turn his world upside down with the stunt he pulled. He had to give him props for all that Kurapika has achieved. He had to thank him too because he gave Kuroro the biggest challenge he has ever faced and not a dull moment rose since meeting the Kuruta.<p>

For once, his life was not boring and aimless. Overcoming the blonde and conquering him became his life's mission. He finally found something that set his whole person aflame. The physical capture was the easiest step. But of course, his goal was more than that. He wanted to get under the Kuruta's skin and intigrate himself to every fibre of his being. He wanted Kurapika - plain and simple.

On the one hand the Kuruta was probably the most expensive piece of artifact in the world. A number of his clientele would definitely pay for their own live Kuruta. The boy being beautiful in a somewhat androgynous way would only raise his market value. Naturally as a thief, he would be drawn to him.

On the other hand, no one, in the entirity (is that a word?) of his life, has ever brought Kuroro a more suitable challenge than the Kuruta. His once solid confidence in his and his team's skill was shaken by one boy and rightly so since the boy managed to shave their numbers by more than anyone has ever done and captured the Spiders' head. All this simply fueled his desire to possess the boy.

The desire quickly turned into obsession. This made Kuroro laugh. He laughed when he realized - at the moment they were able to capture the boy - what the boy has in turn done to him. He was like a child so amused by a little bee that he clasps his hand round it hoping to tame it, to claim it only to be stung by the bee and his own foolishness. No, he was more than a child. He refuses to be outsmarted.

As it turned out, the blonde was a brilliant addition to the Spiders. All the planning and trouble Kuroro went through converting the boy to his side paid off upon seeing how much he is and will be contributing to the team. Even if he refuses to count himself as part of the team, he has proven his worth in many occasions. Living with a moral code has been a hindrance once or twice with the boy, but it was bearable.

Kuroro looks down at the precious package in his arms. He'd been walking aimlessly since he got out of the hotel he'd been staying at during the heist. Today was supposed to be the last day he and his partner would be staying in the said hotel. The rest of the crew has been disbursed right after the heist.

All in all, he gathers they were able to get at least 100B worth of goods. He was happy with himself naturally. Another successful heist, lots of blood spilled - not on their side of course, and he's got a foxy partner to celebrate it with. It was a huge gamble when he took the road of seducing the blond. But as they say high risk, high return and he is truly savoring the return. He figured today is another successful day of evil triumphing over good.

What he did not expect was how it was all going to end.

++++ FLASHBACK ++++

They lay together spent from their 'extracurricular' activities. Kuroro scanned Kurapika's naked body beside him. Kurapika was on his side and had his back to him. His arm tucked under that blond mop, lithe frame, and a perky behind. His breathing indicated that he was just about to fall asleep. It has always been a question in Kuroro's mind where they should place Kurapika's spider tattoo despite the said blond's aversion to the topic.

Tracing the very tips of his fingers along the delicate skin of the blond's back - along the spine stopping only to run his palm on the curve of his waist, he says, "I don't want it here."

The blond head turned to look at him bearing a curious look. "Want what?"

"Your tattoo." For a split second, Kuroro could not believe he said those words. Saying all this out of the blue, he wondered if he has lost his head. But there's no getting out of it now. "I don't think I can bear to see your skin marred in such a way. It would be better to place it somewhere more concealed and smaller too."  
>There was silence and a befuddled look on Kurapika's face. But after another moment of confusion, he calmed down and said, "how about at my nape?"<p>

Kuroro let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Scooting closer to the blond, he traced the slim neck sweeping away the hair on it. He pulled Kurapika closer and placed a kiss on his naked shoulder. Inhaling his after sex scent, he trailed kisses all the way up to his nape.

"That sounds like a good idea," he whispers in his ear. "My first thought was your lower back." He caressed the area behind Kurapika's hip.

"Or maybe even here," Kuroro slipped his hand from the hip downwards until it stopped to rub gently Kurapika's inner thigh. No doubt he was now aroused; both of them were. Surely another round was about to ensue. Kurapika faced him now. Their nakedness has not been a cause for awkwardness since the first time they had such an encounter.

There was something different with the way Kurapika looked at him. He couldn't quite point out what it was but there was a depth to his stare. It was like the blond was looking at all of him - inside and out, past, present and future. 'Its like he wants to say something but there are no words for it,' Kuroro thought. So he waited for words but none came.

Then Kurapika moved closer pressing his nakedness against the older man's. A quick kiss on the lips and a beautiful smile. A deeper kiss followed - one laced with something more. A soft smile followed as Kurapika gazed at him. A few more kisses on his neck while saying, "how about here instead."

Faster than thought, reflex took over. Kuroro felt the sting of the dagger in his shoulder. It was only a centimeter away from puncturing his lung but it truly was nothing. At the same time, he felt blood flow and tissue give way to his hand as he thrust it firmly into the assailant's chest. He was at a loss - truly, completely for the first time in his existence. Staring into the eyes of his attacker - the Kuruta - his own befuddled look was not mimicked on his lover's face. There was no confusion in those ruby red eyes. There was just peace and a sense of completion. Kuroro on the other hand had to truly wrack his mind for an explanation.

_What's happening?_

_What brought this on?_

_Is this a trick?_

_Is this really Kurapika?_

_Why did this happen?_

_Why now?_

_What now?_

_What do I do now?_

Mind still a blur, Kuroro attempted to remember if he had any sort of healing nen. From years of collecting talents, was there anything that could stop what was happening now? He needed time to understand this. He needed it all to stop. He needed Kurapika to explain - to put an end to this sick joke.

A pale hand to his cheek halted Kuroro's buzzing thoughts. He looked at the source. Truthfully, just the feel of that gentle palm on his cheek calmed him. In a part of his mind, he realized that in all their time together Kurapika never looked more beautiful than he did at this very moment. Even in the dim light of their room, he could see his skin becoming more pale, framed by tousled blond locks, pouty bloody lips, and his shining scarlet eyes. It was an image straight out of a painting. He would have paid all his fortune to obtain such a masterpiece. But at this moment, he would give absolutely anything from stopping such a finale. The youth's thumb caressed his cheek and he could not help but lean in. Kuroro could feel it that life was leaving his Kuruta.

_How can he ask all that he wanted to know in such a short time?_

_What could he say?_

_What was there to say?_

There must be something he could do. But no answer came to the fore.

Alas, words finally left Kurapika's lips. Words at last - an explanation could be had. With that smile on Kurapika's face, perhaps his words would soothe the rage in Kuroro's mind.

"... I ... love you."

Love. He was stunned. Never had they spoken such words in all their time together. Kuroro always thought that love wasn't for people like him. He adored his treasures - some were highly prized. But love? It was such a human. concept. It was a hassle. He'd seen people do absurd things all for the sake of this so called love. Unreasonable, unnecessary, uninteresting are the words he's attached to that. However, as these words left Kurapika, they left him in a daze. Eyes a bright ruby shade, Kurapika's peaceful smiling - albiet barely - face was quickly losing mirth.

NOOOOOOO, his mind screamed. He just had to escape.

+++++ END of FLASHBACK +++++

And that's how he ended up where he was now. Alone. Aimless.

Kuroro finally took a gander at his surroundings. Bright neon lights, suggestive posters and scantily clad people hollering to passers-by, this probably meant he was in the red light district of the city. He wondered when and where the rain stopped.

A cute brunette walked up to him, asking if he'd like to look at the merchandise. He took in his appearance but nothing really registering. His gaze shifted to love hotel behind him and the acquaintances he was pointing to. None really registered in his mind except when he saw blonde hair. Attempting to focus his gaze, it seemed a blonde, dressed in skimpy clothes as well, was waving at him.

A few determined steps later, Kuroro was in front of the blonde.

"Hey cutie," the young blonde said happily and trailing a delicate hand down his torso.

He was young, Kuroro gandered, much younger than Kurapika. Upon closer inspection, he doubted that blonde was natural for the young man. But this will do. Pulling out several bills, not caring in the least how many, he handed it to the young man who happily accepted. Clearly it was more than necessary perhaps the most he has ever received because the blonde immediately latched on to Kuroro purring sweet nothings to him.

It took them a while to find a hotel suitable to Kuroro's tastes. Despite the bright beaming appearance of love hotels, he has always been a man of taste. The blonde had no qualms on the where. He seemed excited to get into Kuroro's pants perhaps to squeeze out a few more bills as a tip.

Once in the comfort of the suite, the blonde was absolutely 'attentive'. He put the 't' in the word slut and servant. It made no difference to Kuroro. He was only there to serve a purpose. In fact, it annoyed him - all the submissiveness. Kurapika wasn't like that. Despite being the dominant in their relationship, Kurapika gave and took from him. But if he closed his eyes, maybe, just maybe, it would feel like Kurapika was there with him. Kuroro was still numb. Lying on the bed with the blonde on top of him barraging him with kisses and caresses, he opened his eyes. For a moment he couldn't see the face clearly. All that registered for him were his slender physique, blonde mop of hair, and gentle fingers on his body. Not leaving him any room to react. Kuroro seized his thin wrists and flipped their position. He used the discarded top of the blonde to gag him. Taken aback for only a moment, the blue eyed boy was docile enough to let Kuroro take charge. In his profession, its highly possible he has learned how to handle these kinds of situations. Using a bit of Nen, Kuroro touched pressure points on the blondes body to render him immobile. He had no patience for any form of resistance from his companion. He was here for one purpose alone.

There was a familiar hint of fear now in those eyes. Kuroro didn't care for such a thing. Picking up his package left carefully on the night stand and unwrapping it. To the blonde, it was clear now - the fear that is. There was definitely weird shit about to go down and he had been blinded by him. He was about to pay dearly for his recklessness.

There was no struggle when Kuroro got to work. Tears didn't faze him at all. Fear didn't work on him either. This cup, that was his humanity and his care for the world, has been turned over. No one - nothing - can ever fill it now. With precision he didn't think he had under the situation, Kuroro set out the plan he had.  
>There was so much blood now. He never thought that it would bleed so much. Perhaps he wasn't as careful as he thought. Still nothing matters. He was on his knees on top of the blonde; careful in distributing his weight. After releasing the Nen hold he had on the blonde, the body relaxed a bit. He still couldn't speak but that wasn't needed. He's too stubborn to admit it but he was close to tears while looking down at him. He couldn't help but caress his face, brush away those strands sticking to his sweaty forehead, and just cup his cheeks. True he'd lost track of time a bit but he didn't realize he already missed his Kurapika this much. Yes, that's right - his Kurapika. There was no way at all Kurapika could ever escape him - not even through death.<p>

Placing a chaste kiss on trembling lips, he pushed for more. The kiss became hungrier and hungrier until he craved more than just a kiss. He looked again at his blonde companion. It was a beautiful sight truly. Nowhere near as beautiful as Kurapika but a sight on its own. There were tears again - mingled with blood.

"...wh ...why...?" The blonde managed to croak out.

"It's nothing personal. In fact it has nothing to do with you at all." Kuroro nuzzled his neck, placing a trail of wet kisses. "You're nothing but a pawn."

Using feather light touches, Kuroro brushed the closed eyelids coaxing them to open. He'd already wiped the blood away. A gentle kiss on one closed lid and finally there they were. Kuroro's face broke into a grin. Joy fluttered in him - unimaginable joy.

"You're never leaving me, my love," he whispered while staring into the now bright ruby eyes of his companion.


End file.
